The Forbidden Love Which Kuroko Has
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: The story revolves around Kuroko who loves Kagami though struggles with his overall attraction to men. Little does he know Kagami has the same problem. Takao and Kuroko try to support each other since they both have, or think they have, one sided loves. Aomine is forced to watch his loved one love someone else. All in the midst, a unbeatable female? Takamido KagaKuro Aokise
1. Kuroko, desperate love

Kuroko trodded to his livingroom, pale blue hair slightly messy from sleep. His phone was playing his ringtone, the AKB48 song Heavy Rotation since he and Kagami lost a bet to Takao and Midorima. "Moshi Moshi?" He answered, rubbing the sleep from the corner of his eyes. "Oi, Kuroko," Kagami's voice spoke. Kuroko's mind immediately went out of sleep mode, as a force of habit he raised a pale hand to begin fixing his hair. "Yes?" He tried to sound as normal as possible, looking into a mirror. His reflection stared back at him, almost mocking his forbidden affections. "Wanna go hang out? I'm outside your house." Kagami said, not realizing the impact his words had on the prodigy.

"Yes. One Moment." He said, hanging up the phone. He then rushed to the bathroom, fixing up his hair into a presentable manner. He made quick work of brushing his teeth and mouthwash. He had a section of his closet for any of Kagami's surprise calls which happened frequently, not that it bothered him. After pulling on a outfit he walked to the door, opening it.

Kagami was leaning right outside the door yet somehow hadn't noticed. He had his headphones in, bobbing his head slightly as his dark red hair stayed perfect. His eyes were closed then opened, looking around as if to check for Kuroko then closed them back.

Kuroko bit his lip, walking right in front of the man. He pulled out his phone, snapping a picture since he wouldn't be seen anyways. He was the embodiment of sexy with those rippling muscles that accompanied his style of basketball and the intense eyes that never gave up.

"Boo." Kuroko said causing Kagami to jump a foot in the air."O-oi! When did you get there!?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck to calm down. "I've been here ever since you arrived." Kuroko answered with a straight face, just to see if he'd believe it. "There's no way!" Kagami said, his voice hesitant. "You're right." Kuroko answered, locking the door.

Kuroko looked back at him, a involuntary smile crawling up his face. His eyes had a kind look to them, his hair slightly falling to the direction Kuroko's head was tilted. His lips parted, saying words Kagami couldn't make out. It wouldn't of been hard for him to push Kuroko against a wall, run his thumb over those lush and seductive lips. He was stronger after all, he could just pin Kuroko down and give him the pleasure no woman ever could.

But Kagami wasn't gay, by no means not and all absolutely not gay. It was obviously some sort of phase, maybe the results of Riko's food. Kagami Taiga couldn't be gay, there was no room for faggots in basketball. He rubbed his muscular shoulder to distract himself. "Repeat that?" He asked, stretching his neck up as well. He might as well of been putting on a strip show for Kuroko, it was already hard enough just looking at him. But Kuroko wasn't gay either, he just liked Kagami. There was no way he'd be gay, he just couldn't. If anything he was simply bisexual, though he'd die before telling anyone.

"Shin-chan! I think we're going the wrong way!" A familiar voice yelled. "We aren't I am sure Kuroko's house is this way." A even more familiar voice spoke. "Haaaah?" Takao said as he passed by Kuroko, in a hurry he started peddling backwards. "Takao, do. What must be done." Midorima handed him a bag and a pair of tweezers. Kuroko backed up slightly, taking hold of the bottom of Kagami's shirt. It was the cutest thing Kagami had laid eyes on.

But suddenly everything went dark for a Kagami as the bag was put over his head. "Shin-chan we didn't think about this how are we gonna lift him into the cart!" Takao scratched his neck. "Oi, are you two looking for a fight!?" Kagami struggled to get out, putting his palm on Takao's face to push him away. Midorima got out the cart himself with a pair of scissors, cutting a small slit in the bag so he could see Kagami's eyebrow. He then took the tweezers from Takao and started pulling at Kagami's eyebrow.

"IDIOT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kagami started thrashing around harder. "Todays lucky item is a red eyebrow." Midorima crossed his arms. "I missed my show so I had to go to a site that only had american translation but I'm sure that's what it said. Besides, you have a second eyebrow to spare." Midorima lifted the bag slightly to show the paper where he'd written down the words. "That says red eye! Now go away and get a doll!" Kagami managed to shove them both away, Takao's heel met a rock causing him to start falling backwards.

"Taka-!" Midorima caught him, breathing hard. He then dropped the man, pushing up his glasses and getting back on the cart. "Since you're here, you might as well go with us to the movies." Kuroko shrugged and stepped back when everybody's head turned to look at him. "What? is there something on my face?" He asked, bringing two pale fingers to his cheek and lifting his eyebrows.

"When did you get there, it's creepy." Midorima shivered. "I saw you but I'm gonna shiver anyways." Takao shivered as well. "I knew you were there but I still didn't see you, I'm gonna by you a bell." Kagami said. He then covered his mouth, letting out a chuckle. How funny would it of been to loose Kuroko during sex.

"Don't laugh at me or I'll have to hit you." Kuroko said, though with his permanent poker face it was hard to take him seriously. Besides, the man didn't know what he was thinking. "Shin-chan lets go to the movies!" Takao whined. "No." Midorima said plainly, crossing his legs. "Shiiiiin-chaaaaan!" Takao stomped. "If you're going to be annoying then fine." Takao jumped in the cart, rubbing his face against Midorima's chest. Midorima used a single hand to flick him away so he was laying on the cart.

Kuroko sighed, sitting down in the cart as well. When Kagami stepped a foot in Takao put his palm up. "No! You drive the bicycle so you can work on your leg muscles." Takao said, though really he just didn't want to drive. "It's, training?" Kagami asked. "Yes sir!" Takao gave him a salute. "How gullible." Kuroko murmured.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the theatre, Kagami tired. Beads of sweat dripped from his skin, he ran a large hand through his red hair and bent over- putting his hands on his feet to stretch out. Kuroko looked on, moving a hand to his lap to cover his boner. Takao shifted his head slightly, noticing the small buldge, he somehow felt Kuroko's pain so he decided to help the man out by distracting him.

"I wanna seeeeeee, a scary one!" He grinned, upping his forever playful attitude he put his arms out and pretended to be a monster eating Midorima. It worked, he received a laugh from Kuroko and the man's boner was barely noticeable. "Fool." Midorima pushed him away again.

"Raaaah!" Takao growled. Kuroko bit his lip, noticing how over dramatic Takao was being and half wondering if he'd noticed. "In any case let's go." Midorima put Takao over his shoulder, walking in the theatre. "Would you like to be picked up too?" Kagami asked. "Absolutely not, thank you." Kuroko started walking a little faster towards the theatre.

They ended up watching some chick flick, Takao screaming in terror at every sappy moment. Takao opened his mouth to let out another blood curling scream but Midorima shoved a milkshake in his mouth. "I bought this for you now shut up and be grateful." The green haired man said, sighing.

Takao sipped the milkshake, accepting the trade for his silence. Kagami stretched a arm out, resting it on the back of Kuroko's seat. He knew very well the move was lame, but he kept his arm there. Kuroko binged on twizzlers, trying to calm himself. He had put the popcorn in his lap and every time Kagami reached to get his popcorn his boner twitched a little.

"Shin-chan, me and Kuroko are gonna go potty. Don't drink my milkshake." Takao announced, pulling Kuroko off- the popcorn thrudding on the ground. "Excuse me, but what are you-" Kuroko got out before they both entered a supply closet. "Honestly, you two are on the same team how are you gonna live with this?" Takao said, his face now serious and just a bit exasperated.

"I'll manage." Kuroko said defensively. "No, you won't." Takao dropped to his knees in front of the man and Kuroko gasped, trying to step back but falling. Takao simply crawled ontop of the man, pulling the man's zipper down slowly as he said, "I'm in love with someone who I'll never have too. I know how painful that is- seeing that person everyday. In the shower rooms too, it's the worst then." He said as he pulled the man's pants down just a little then taking out his pale boner.

"Then why are you-" Kuruko started. "Shh. Nobody has to know. Is jacking off to adult videos satisfying? It's hard to find someone who looks like Kagami right?" He slowly licked the tip of it, Kuroko letting out a airy sigh of pleasure. "This kind of relationship, it's mutually benefiting right? When else are you gonna fone someone with the same interests as you."

Kuroko resigned as Takao's tongue licked him- slurping when he started to suck. "Ahn, K-Kagami-" Kuroko moaned out when Takao moved his head, a small grin on his face. "H-huh did I cum?" He asked, seeing the cum on Takao's face.

"You did." Takao answered. "That person you're in love with- do you get like this when you're thinking of him." Kuroko asked. "Yes. You might disagree, you should, but he is irresistible- the best looking man alive." Takao said, imagining his love in the shower as his own member began to perk up. "Takao gets like this just thinking about him.." Kuroko rubbed the raven haired man from outside of his pants slowly.

"Y-you don't have to-" Takao begun to say but as Kuroko started stroking him his imagination went wild. "Ngh, ah," He clclenched his fists, leaning back. "Haa, a-ahn. Don't stop, ahn, Midorima-" Takao let out. Kuroko licked the tip as he stroked the man, a little surprised to hear Midorima's name. Though it was childish he was just a little jealous that Takao was larger than him in a certain department. "M-Mido! nhh!" Takao came as prematurely as Kuroko, his cum falling onto Kuroko's hand.

Takao grabbed a roll of paper towels from a rack and took off a few before handing the roll to Kuroko who pulled off some to wipe his hand and his dick. He raised his eyebrows when Takao's phone was extended towards him. "Lets trade emails. This way you can mail me when you need me and I can mail you." Takao said.

"Right." Kuroko took the phone, typing in his own contact details and taking a picture of himself. Midorima did the same, though he put one of him and Midorima he got from facebook on his contact photo. They got their correct phones back as they stood up, chatting as they made their way to the concession stand to buy more popcorn.

"Takao!" Kuroko watched as Midorima slapped the man after calling his name. "I was worried when you weren't in the bathroom." He clenched his fists tightly. Kuroko sighed, Takao looked so loved. It made him once again just a little jealous. "Kuroko, don't go off and not tell anybody." Kagami appeared behind him, slapping his back.

"Right." Kuroko answered, not understanding how Kagami was so worried. How after not finding him anywhere he'd thought the worst, imagined him getting raped or kidnapped. Kagami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Let's go back to my place, I'll cook." Kagami said, the boys now following him slowly. Takao and Midorima bid their good bye once eating, leaving to go practice before going home. Kuroko quickly tan out after him. Kagami had noticed how Kuroko was acting, so awkward. He was sure Kuroko hated him. He knew it was girlish but he pulled out his journal. It was the color of Kuroko's eyes with a basketball decoration. Little did he know people were doing the exact same.

_Yo Journal,_

_Today was stupid. My date was ruined. Takao and Kuroko went off for a while. They might be secretly together...I don't know what I'd do._

-Kagami

_Oiiiii diary-chan,_

_Kuroko and I have a special relationship now! We both have one sided loves and it works out. Shin-chan was so cute when he slapped me. He's truly amazing. It hurts. _

-Takao

_Hello,_

_Takao-san and I are having something, I don't know what it is. Kagami wasn't even worried like Midorima-kun was about Takao-san. I should probably just forget about Kagami. Even if it's killing me... I can't help it._

-Kuroko

_I don't know why I bought this thing. I wonder if Takao and Kuroko are dating? _

-Midorima

_Kise is annoying. -_Aomine

_Dear diary,_

_Aomine and me went on a date! It's not really a date, How homosexual haha. I should've asked Kurokocchi on a date. I would be homosexual for that guy eeek! Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi! Maybe I should buy a charm. A love charm 3 _

Love, Kise


	2. Takao, forever friendzoned

Takao woke up slowly, he was supposed to be Midorima's 'date' for some generation of miracles interview whatever thing. Though, as he slowly stretched out his muscles aching from yesterday's practice, in his mind he was sure he didn't want to go. Everyone else would probably of brought a female, some glorified piece of eye candy that they'd discard once the shooting was over. Nobody would even see Takao as Midorima's date, just his friend since he was to antisocial to bring a girl. He stood up, ignoring a shower and trodding to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the counter and opened the fridge, getting out a open carton of milk then shutting the door with his foot.

Even Midorima didn't regard it as a date, he didn't actually call it one to begin with. It was simply how Takao saw it, or better yet wanted to see it. He poured himself a glass of milk, leaving the carton out as he walked to the tv to watch Midorima's show. Oha asa maybe? Takao didn't know, he just knew Midorima got all his crazy fortunes from it.

He rolled his eyes, a cow was today's lucky item, he somehow had a feeling Midorima would wake up some poor farmer this early on a sunday and politely ask for a cow. He could hear his phone buzzing, playing a loud rendition of 'Heart Rate 0822'. He knew it was lame, but it was the perfect song for Midorima's calls. Everyone else got the standard jingle other than Kuroko.

He chugged down his milk as if it were a beer. 'I just want to continue to, to be here by your side and continue to smile.' his phone sung, he sighed, he might as well get it before he woke his sister. 'My chest is pounding, I feel a vibration. I think I just want to protect you always. If that's my reason to continue on then it's okay. It's okay.' His phone begged him to cry but he refused. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" He called out. He jumped on his bed and picked up his phone, "Yes?" He said as if he didn't know who it was.

"Do you know where the closest farm is?" Midorima asked predictably. "Shin-chan, why do you need a farm?" He asked, his voice playful but his face sad. He knew exactly why the man needed it, but why couldn't he just be Midorima's lucky item...forever. "I need to kidnap a cow. Infact get dressed, we're leaving early. I'm coming, unlock your door." He said before hanging up. Takao rolled his eyes, Midorima had a key and he knew it.

Takao got in the shower, scrubbing his body. He sighed, this silence was killing him. He wished his little sister was awake to make noise. He then started singing softly just to make noise, anything just to have something to distract him from his loneliness. "So now, as we play out this predictable story. Every time, that we meet, I'd always say am I meant to worry. Yeah. By voicing all the feelings in my heart, I knew where I would wind up from the start. Bidding you goodbye, bidding you goodbye just tears me up inside. If we were to grab the wish we wished the most someone else would loose something that they hold close, so I have to say goodbye now." He then punched the wall of the shower, hunched over as the pain in his fist seared through his arm. "Damn it!" He cursed, tears now readily following down.

"Takao!" Midorima opened the door. "Go away." Takao said softly. "This is no laughing matter, cows are wai-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Takao yelled, cutting him off and punching the wall again. Midorima was stunned, he backed up slowly then he put his hand on the doorknob- _He hates me now right? I suppose it's what I deserve. Keeping him selfishly to myself while he probably has some girl he likes. _That's what Midorima thought to himself before Takao gripped his shirt. "I was kidding Shin-chan." He said softly then looked up with a huge smile on his face. "You're always so serious!" He laughed.

"Then get dressed, I brought you a matching suit." Midorima handed it to him. Takao grabbed a towel, drying himself off then walking to his room. He changed while Midorima got comfortable on his bed, playing a zodiac animal game on Takao's phone. He looked at himself then discarded the tie, unbuttoning a few buttons from his shirt and wearing his jacket open. "Ready." He turned to face Midorima who was strangely already looking at him.

"You're wearing it wrong." Midorima said as he sat up, though Takao looked stunning. He was almost afraid other people would look at Takao if he was dressed like that. As Takao responded with "I don't want to wear it like boring Shin-chan!" Midorima fell back on the bed, sighing. When was it that he started to feel such a burning desire to posses the shorter man. It wasn't as if he loved him or simply lusted after him. He simply felt the need to have him all to himself, was that love? He always thought Takao was cute, did that count as love?

"Shin-chan!" Takao poked him in his cheek."You're annoying, I'm getting up." He said, getting up as promised and walking out the door to grab some pocky from Takao's kitchen. Takao was then left with the easiest decision he'd ever made in his life. Midorima never let Takao on his phone though the green haired man's attitude was what's Takao's is mine too. He grabbed the phone, it had a password lock. That was easy enough, he typed in lucky_item and it worked. The man's background photo was of him and Takao, nothing out of the ordinary since Takao had put it there once. He then spotted a Journal app. He had the same app on his phone so he knew exactly what it was. He got on it and typed in lucky_item for the password. He then tapped his lip, he typed in yesterday's date.

_'I don't know why I bought this thing. I wonder if Takao and Kuroko are dating?_

-Midorima'

He bit his lip, wondering if Midorima actually would of cared. When he heard Midorima crunching on pocky he threw the phone down, disappointed he couldn't read more entries. "Let's go eat first." Midorima suggested. "Yeah, how about hamburgers?" Takao clapped his hands together, giving a devilish reference to the cow. His phone beeped and Kuroko's face showed briefly. He got to his phone before Midorima and checked it, Kuroko was asking if it was fine for them to go AV shopping after the interviecow

"You're not eating my cow you fool. Who's that?" Midorima had seen Kuroko's face so he knew exactly who was mailing him but he wanted to know if Takao would lie. "Just one of my friends." Takao said, he had tons of friends other than Midorima where Midorima relied only on him.

"Lets go, we have a cow." Midorima tugged Takao's arm out of jealousy leaving Takao fumbling to catch his phone and come along. "Yes, yes." He sighed, replying yes to Kuroko before snapping his phone shut and stuffing it in his pocket.

After a drive around and seeing no cows they bought a toy one, Midorima carrying it into the restaurant to eat with.

"Hello, may I take your order nyan?" A girl walked up to us in the cosplay cafe wearing a maids outfit but cosplaying as someone neither could lay their finger on. "Yeah I want a milkshake and a coke." Midorima ordered for both of them, feeling more than a tad possessive. "You know the yaoi cafe is right around the corner, I'm sure they'd love to bon fide homosexuals." She bent to the table, her voice in a whisper.

"I am not homosexual." Midorima kept his calm. "Same goes here." Takao raised his hand, laughing a bit. Of course Midorima wasn't a homo, he'd gone to some cosplay cafe to see cute girls dressed like other cute girls. The thought made Takao reach to sip on a milkshake that wasn't there.

"By the way you have a hair out of place." Midorima reached up, tugging at the bit of hair that was obviously gelled to do that. "How mean! It's supposed to be that way!" She puffed up her cheeks. Takao gave a sigh, they looked so cute together already. Of course it would only be natural for Midorima to be so free and relaxed with cute girls. He was a straight man, and Takao hated it.

"And what's with the eyepatch?" Midorima then asked, lifting it to reveal a green eye, the work of contacts. The girl also had on a school uniform, it was obvious the character was meant to be flat chested because they could easily tell their waitresses breasts were binded down because she had to readjust them every so often. "W-what you don't know? Um ok, ok here's a clue." The girl stood naturally, looking off dejectedly. She slowly turned her head towards them. "I'm not the dead one, the extra student is..." Her voice became alot more dark. It was truly impressive acting.

"I don't get it." Takao said with a bit of a edge to his tone. "Misaki Mei! Oh forget it, I'll get your drinks!" She then ran off, "Nice ass right and perk tits. I'd bet you'd like that right?" Takao said in a low voice as he looked off. "Excuse me?" Midorima asked, wide eyes and a confused face. He was shocked Takao could say something like that. "You do like girls right?" Takao put on a joking face as he looked back at him. "I guess so." Midorima shrugged.

The girl soon came back, "Here you go!" She put the drinks down then winked at Takao who gave her repulsed look when Midorima wasn't looking. "What's your name?" Midorima asked the girl and Takao nearly choked on his milkshake. "My name? I'm honored a generation of miracles cares. I'm Rin Mashiro." Rin bowed. "Oh so you like basketball?" He asked, crossing his legs as if to signal he'd like to conversate. "I play it. Infact I'll see you at the press conference whatever." Rin said before bouncing off quickly to help another table before coming back.

Before she could speak Takao interrupted her with a "Cheeseburger!" Her and Midorima looked at Takao with surprise. "I'd like to order a cheeseburger." He said, clenching his fists under the table as he looked down at the table. "Right honey-bear, and you Midorima?" She said the nick-name so casually... Takao felt as if she were mocking him. "Spaghetti." He said, taking Takao's menu and putting it with his as he handed them to Rin, their hands brushing.

Rin excused herself to put the order in, bowing and practically floating away. "Shin-chan!" Takao whined, taking his coke and drinking out of it. Takao continued to do little things like that, ddrinking his drink, playing around with his things or poking him- though only when Rin was looking. Rin never got frustrated, she simply called him 'honeybear' and moved on.

They were soon at the interview, smiling for pictures. They were the first GoM there besides of course Kise who took Momoi. Next was Akashi and somegirl he could only see the behind of. Then Murasakibara came with a random girl, big boobs- skanky dress- obviously picked by the coach of his team. Kagami and Kuroko entered together, Takao and Kuroko exchanging a long and story-telling exasperated glance. Lastly Aomonine came in, the reporters stopped him- asking where his date was as bringing a +1 was mandatory. Aomine simply lifted up a cat, showing it to the reporters before walking forward with the cat in his arms.

"Aominecchi! I didn't know you liked cats!" Kise took the cat, rubbing his cheek against it. "I don't. I bought it for you yesterday remember?" He asked. "You did- really? I lov- heyyyy! Kurokocchi!" Kise dropped the matter quickly, running to and hugging Kuroko.

Aomine looked off dejectedly looked off in the direction he'd gone, wondering if it was possible to die from having your heart ripped right out of your chest by a person who didn't know they were gripping it so tightly. He gave a annoyed "tch," moving past Takao onto the snack bar that Murasakibara had already started on.

"Rin!?" Takao exclaimed. The girl was now out of cosplay, her eyes cute grey, her dark pink hair in a loose chignon, hanging on Akashi's arm. "Rin, the unbeatable female basketball star?" The reporters began eating Akashi and Rin up again before going off to hound Kise.

The interview itself was dull, all the dates having to wait outside except Rin. Then it was announced that the GoM would have the opportunity to play Rin at basketball- the crew, GoM and dates heading out back. Nobody was too interested in playing her but Kuroko raised his hand, "I'll do it, if I can have Kagami-kun." He said in his soft spoken manner.

The game was set, all three in basetball uniforms. Kagami started out going easy, attempting a simple 3-pointer but Rin blocked it- her still in four inch heels since she'd refused sneakers."Honey, I just blocked your shot in four inch heels. Think you could do a little better big boy?" She winked.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other, then getting serious. But the game continued with Rin's taunts and Kuroko and Kagami not scoring a single point and the girl having 60 points using only jump shots. It was almost as if she were reading their mind and simply choosing the most efficient strategy with the least effort. The boys were panting on the ground as the round ended, looking up in awe. Rin not only appeared to read their mind she always knew where Kuroko was. "I wanna turn! No way she beat them!" Kise stepped up only to suffer the same fate. Kise's copying was useless since she only used jump shots.

"S-Shin-chan you try!" Takao tugged at him. "Already on it." He ripped off his tie, stepping onto the court. Midorima however won his match, Rin couldn't block a single shot. Though when Midorima accused her of going easy on him they played again, Rin still couldn't block the shots but she made more shots that Midorima couldn't block. But the craziest thing was that there was nothing special about the shots. Midorima just for some odd twist of fate, a untied shoe lace, being in the wrong position, being too far away, he couldn't get to it.

Aomine cracked his neck, grinning as he stepped out- already in the uniform provided. "Sorry Times up." the producer laughed nervously, leading everyone back to the Interview room. Or at least that was his attention, everyone staid behind, staring at Rin who was once again on Akashi's arm. Akashi having a smug look on his face. It was obvious the two weren't dating, they looked more like friends.

After the embarrassing interview Takao and Kuroko bid their dates goodbye- going to an adult shop. "What is this?" Kuroko picked up a weird thing, he hit Takao with it who screamed out. " I think it's some kind of whip!" Takao gripped his arm, panting heavily.

"He looks like Midorima, but no glasses." Kuroko picked up a particular c.d. "Good, I'll take the entire series." Takao threw it in the basket. "Here's a Kagami looking guy but no muscles. Or eyebrows." Takao put a CD in the cart. "Will you teach me How to kiss please?" Kuroko soon asked. "Sure." Takao dropped the basket, pinning Kuroko to a shelf and kissing him hard- swirling h is tongue in the others mouth. He then parted himself, wiping his mouth. "That good?" He asked. "I'll eventually get it." Kuroko sighed.

Kuroko bent to pick up the basket, going to the front counter to pay. "Maybe some condoms too? You have to be prepared." Takao said, going down to a lower shelf attached to the counter the cash register was on. "I'd say Kagami is a large and same for Midorima. I'm probably medium and you are too." Takao thought out loud, picking up the boxes and putting them on the counter.

To anyone else it'd look like they were dating but they weren't at all. That kind of relationship, it satisfied both of them. They were men after all they had needs. It'd no longer be awkward to shop for adult things, there'd be someone to talk to about their problems, someone to just know when nobody else could know.

_Hello,_

_Takao and I bought some AV'S and got off to them together. We kept making out as well so I could learn how. I wonder how Rin does it..._

-Kuroko

_Kuroko should die. Rin is interesting. Kise is annoying._ -Aomine

_Takao probably hates me. He acts stupid and weird every time we hang out. More now that he talks to Kuroko so much._

-Midorima

_Oiiiii, Diary-chan_

_Me and Kuro-chan went to buy some AV's and we touched each other. Then I had to kiss him alot but really I'm brushing up on my skills to. I HATE RIN. Hehe but I don't think Midorima likes her now that she beat him. It was still strange how she won._

-Takao

_Yo Journal,_

_HOW DID A GIRL BEAT ME WEARING SOME MILLION INCH HEELS I WILL FIND HER AND RE CHALLENGE HER AND I WILL WIN. Kuroko looked adorable in his suit though._

-Kagami

_Dear Diary,_

_Aomine is so weird~ Kuroko is so cute! I think I might confess to him tomorrow. In fact I will! But Rin...bothers me. I think Akashi knows something too._

Love, Kise


	3. Aomine, not yet love

Don't ask why Aomine was on top of Kise's school roof. It absolutely wasn't stalking. Don't ask why he had a pair of binoculars or a camera that could zoom in really close either. It absolutely was _not _stalking. A picture of taken by someone with the initial A.D was the name. Then once reminded it could be any picture Aomine Daiki went Kise hunting. He'd already taken the photograph, now he was simply too lazy to move. That and he had things on his mind. Things like Rin Mashiro who beat 4/6 members of the Generation in Miracles in heels. There had to be a trick to it, something that had to do with Akashi.

"Aominecchi!" Kise had suddenly appeared beside him. "Do you love me?" He asked so casually, as if Aomine's heart hadn't put a proffesional gymnast to shame with its flips. "It depends." Aomine left it open ended. But he knew the other didn't love him, Infact he'd of bet his basketball career on the next sentence out if Kise's mouth being Kuroko related.

"I'm gonna ask Kurokocchi out but I think he's dating Takao right now, can you find out for me?" Kise asked. How utterly predictable.

Aomine knew they weren't, he'd been- or if he had been in adult store and if he had been shopping for things to tie Kise up with and some just-in-case condoms and if he infact had overheard Kuroko and Takao then he would've known they weren't. But all of this was futile since Aomine Daiki had a cute boyfriend that would do something annoying like cry if he cheated and Aomine Daiki was not in that store. Or at least, that last part was the story.

"Binoculars? Hey you pervert were you stalking someone? Sakurai will be angry. But you don't really like him do you?" Kise asked. Aomine gave a tired sigh, of course he didn't. He never liked Sakurai, the boy was annoying. The first time the had sex Sakurai apologized for everything. Hearing sorry every time the man let out a repulsive moan was annoying. He had asked out Momoi first but the girl knew he was only trying to make Kise jealous.

"Why don't you ever take Midorima's advice and go die? We aren't friend's." Aomine said sharply. "But you l-o-v-e me." Kise winked. "Hey, can we go out since you don't like Sakurai? I want to make Kuroko jealous and you can make Momoi jealous, that's who you like right?" Kise suggested. How inconsiderate, simply ignoring the feelings that the other had for him. As if he wasn't sitting there, holding himself back from tenderly stroking Kise and whispering softly to him that he didn't need to sleep around with other guys so much- all the man needed was him and he'd treat him right. Though Kise knew he had a reputation of sleeping around he wasn't a whore, every guy he slept with he'd genuinely thought would be his Prince charming. It was only of late he'd given up on the concept of love, simply fulfilling selfish desires.

Though all of these thoughts were had, in less than ten seconds Aomine broke up with Sakurai by email and looked up at Kise. "Sure." He agreed, going out with Kise to make the person Kise loved jealous was better than not going out with Kise. "Good, now take me out on a date to the park. Midorima and Takao are there and I'm sure Kuroko is if Takao is." Kise cheered.

"I'm not buying you anything special." Aomine got up, stretching. Though it was a lie, for Kise's birthday last year he'd spent 1,000 American dollars in a trip he'd taken to America simply to buy the boy the best presents. "And why do you think I love you?" He looked back, the wind slightly blowing Kise's blonde hair. He had the perfect eyes, just the right balance- eyes that could be playful and fierce. Kise of course knew all about his manly charms. All of which he'd use on Kuroko. It wasn't that he was in _love_ with Kuroko- persay. But he liked him and Kise got what he wanted point blank period.

"Because, A-o-mi-ne." Kise stood, offering the man his hand. "Midorima said his fortune said was 100% likely you loved me." He grinned. "You believe that?" Aomine asked, taking his hand. Kise helped the larger man up, Aomine was hot. The dark skin complimented by dark hair and a gloomy face. It was manly and honestly if he thought about it at the wrong time it could turn him on. Sometimes unexpected gazes with those intense eyes could send his heart on a frenzy. But that was only because he was hot, Kise only liked him as a friend.

Aomine led a jumpy Kise off to the park the two pairs where. "Midorimacchi!" Kise flitted over to hug him first. "There's a hole somewhere. Would you care to jump in it?" Midorima quirked a green eyebrow. "Fine I'll just hug your cute sidekick." Kise bent down to rub his cheek against Takao's. Midorima stepped back, moving Takao with him and putting a arm protectively around him.

"Why so mean? I have a boyfriend now anyways~" Kise whined a little. Everyone did a dry spit take at the so loudly proclaimed words. But everyone from his school knew he was bisexual and didn't pick on him for it since he was hot. Though the group with him knew he honestly was 98% gay. It'd take a wondergirl to get him. But even so, the other boys were struggling or had struggled so hard to figure out their sexuality and accept it and were all in the closet. Kagami was so deep in the aforementioned closet he _was the closet_.

"Who?" Kuroko asked. "Then answer me this, who's the hottest guy here." Kise gave all to obvious head thrusts and jabs towards Aomine, looking like a chicken half decapitated. Kuroko and Kagami glanced at each other and Midorima and Takao glanced at each other. None wanted to say who they saw as the hottest, leaving an unbearable and awkward silence. "Me?" Kagami asked simply to break the silence. "Aominecchi!" Kise draped his arms over the man, giving a proud-girlfriend smile while looking directly at Kuroko.

"Aomine is gay?" Midorima was the first to ask. "I prefer asexual." He sighed. Kise jabbed him in the back so Aomine simply kissed Kise lightly on the cheek, causing Kise to blush bright red. He'd never expected Aomine to do stuff like that but it wasn't...unpleasant. It gave his heart a adrenaline boost and clouded his mind for only a second. But Kise Ryouta didn't believe in love, it wasn't something that existed.

Takao gave suspicious look, it looked like he was the only one who noticed how they acted more like a decorated couple than a actual one. Takao had seen the jab also which helped. "So why did you two start dating?" Takao asked, considering Kise had been all over Kuroko yesterday it would've had to of been... "This morning!" Kise answered, moving his body closer to Aomine's.

"So you don't like me in that sort of way?" Kuroko asked, really only because he'd assumed so. Honestly it was just a bit of conversation. "I still have love for you and Takao and Kagamicchi too!" Kise cheered, kissing Kuroko first, directly on the lips. Kagami and Aomine both twitched, irritated beyond belief. Kise then kissed Takao on the cheek causing Midorima to twitch. A rock solid fist then hit Kise's face, causing him to fall back into Aomine. "Slipped." Midorima rubbed his fist.

Takao's face lit up at the act of jealousy. "Shin-chan you protected me!" He turned. His heart thudded in his chest, looking back at Midorima with a glint of hope in his eyes. Midorima stepped back, Takao's face was too cute like that, it should've been illegal. "It's just because he's an idiot." Midorima blew the situation off so easily and before Takao's face could fall apart Midorima was being held a couple inches off the ground by the front of your shirt. "Don't slip again." Aomine said, though the term growl would describe the primal sound the best.

Aomine jerked his hand forward and let go, Midorima falling backwards onto the ground. "Don't you fucking do that to Midorima just because your boyfriend is a whore!" Takao clenched his fists, highly upset. Aomine easily picked Takao up by the front of his shirt, shoving him down as well. Nobody talked about Kise like that, and the whole boyfriend thing a nice excuse.

Kise stood, his face red at his fearsome protector cracking his knuckles. "Kuroko do you have something stupid to say too?" He looked over at him. "Oi," Kagami stood in front of Kuroko, "You looking for a fight?" He asked, cracking his own knuckles in a gesture of not being afraid. Nobody messed with Kuroko, the kiss was tolerable but Kagami wouldn't accept him being hurt. Kuroko's heart may of been about to explode but he tugged on Kagami's shirt to try to get him to back down.

The action was unnecessary, Midorima's fist impacted with Aomine's face first. "I dare you to touch Takao again." He said sharply, getting ready to punch the man again when Kise stood in front of Aomine. "I'll kill you." He glared, his eyes deadly intense. Aomine honestly was turned on by the action as Midorima slowly backed away, grabbing Takao by the arm and pulling him close. Though he'd take on both if they dared touch Takao.

"This is all my fault, so please hit me instead." Kise let out a nervous laugh, his eyes then becoming playful again. "Takao let's go to my house. We're done here." Midorima half dragged the man off. Takao's heart stopped, he gave Kuroko a glowing look before allowing himself to be dragged off by Midorima.

Kuroko himself felt very loved as Kagami simply patted his back, urging him off with shoves and when Kuroko didn't go fast enough He simply put the man on his back, carrying him off and murmuring under his breath about them going to his house and him going to punch something and Kuroko going to be a good boy and stay still.

"You've got to be kidding me. Kuroko does not like you. He never will and kissing him isn't going to help you. Infact I would be surprised if the thought of you didn't repulse him!" Aomine snapped at Kise. The man's face crumpled up and a silent tear streaked down his face. "Kise don't cry I don't know how to fucking help you." Aomine cursed, reaching out shakily to pat him then retracting his hand.

"If I wanted him I could have him." He sniffed, wiping the tear. "You put me through hell thinking you loved another man just to say that you wanted him just to prove your own- damn it I should strangle you." Aomine glared, cracking his neck. "Put you through hell?" Kise stepped forward, putting his cold hands into the pockets of Aomine's jacket. "Yeah." Aomine answered slowly.

"I'm cold." He said softly, Aomine then wrapping his arms around then man to warm him up. "Sorry..." Kise murmured. "You don't have to pretend to like me to make up for it." Aomine murmured into his hair. "I'm not pretending. I think you're hot, and you make my heart race sometimes. Can't we just start with that?" Kise asked. "Sure, I'll make you fall in love with me." Aomine kissed his head. "Can we go home? Your home?" Kise asked.

Aomine slowly led the man off to the train where Kise stayed in Aomine's muscular arms. They soon arrived at Aomine's house, the boys kicking their shoes off. Kise took Aomine by the hand, leading the man to his bedroom which he knew because of their sleepovers in the old days. "Kise...?" Aomine asked. "Just lay down." Kise said, Aomine obeying and climbing on the bed. He leaned back and rested on his elbows, one leg bent and the other straight. Kise climbed slowly up his body, laying on the man and causing the darker skinned one to fall on the bed.

"It's fine if we don't have sex right? We can just cuddle?" Kise asked, looking up at Aomine with eyes that looked like they'd been denied this before. "We can do it whenever you're ready." Aomine said, patting his head before giving a sigh. "I won't kiss other guys again." Kise said after a while. Both boys eyes closed so Kise couldn't see the smile on Aomine's face. "Good. If you do I'll punch you real good." Aomine said, half joking and half serious. Aomine fell asleep first, leaving Kise listening to his steady heartbeat.

_Kise is...my boyfriend? After four years of silently wishing_ -Aomine

_Hello,_

_Kagami-kun protected me from Kise, he was jealous. He saved me from Aomine too. I wonder if he noticed I was hard? I had to call Takao over later than night. We only ever stroke each other. No sucking or anything further. I want to save the heavy stuff for Kagami-kun_

-Kuroko

_Yo, Journal_

_I'll kill Aomine if he ever touches Kuroki. And Kise is annoying. I wish he'd leave other people's boyfriends alone. Even if he isn't my boyfriend just yet. But I'll turn him gay and make him love me._

-Kagami

_Oiii, Diary-chan_

_Midorima got in a fight with Aomine and Kise over me! When Kuroko called I was already thinking about touching myself. I want Midorima more than anything._

-Takao

_If Aomine tries it again I'll beat him up, same with Kise. I don't know why I saved him though. I just got possessive. Takao is mine. That's how I feel._

-Midorima

_Dear Diary,_

_We're dating and Aomine protected my honor today. I'm glad we could just cuddle, I was feeling a little vulnerable then._

Love, Kise


	4. Kagami, confessions maybe

"I wonder if it hurts to put fingers in?" Kuroko said softly, reading one of the gay sex manuals he'd gotten. "My book says start with one finger and don't put a dick in untill you can get three fingers." Takao had pinned his hair up. "It's been a entire two weeks. We still don't have a actual person to put anything in..." Kuroki sighed. "By anything you mean a dick?" Takao teased. "Don't be so lewd!" Kuroko said, his facial expression changing ever so softly.

They were doing the same thing they'd done every night for the past two weeks with minor variations. Takao's black hair was pinned up and the rest of his hair put back in a small ponytail. He was adorned in a loosely hanging T-shirt that he'd borrowed from Midorima and a pair of black and green running shorts. The Tee hung on him like a short dress and often rode up, being the main reason he wore shorts.

Kuroko himself had a small headband on he'd borrowed from Takao, a shirt that unlike Takao he actually owned. On the bottom he wore his Seirin basketball shorts. He wore a pair of white fuzzy house shoes, gifted to him by Kagami when Kagami had received a pair in the wrong size. It was their trade-mark to wear something their 'One-sided' loves had given them on every session.

Meanwhile Midorima and Kagami were forced into a mixer. Kise was invited as promotion for his modeling and he'd brought Aomine, Midorima and Kagami. He needed to invite two girls too so momoi and Rin were invited. Rin was actually all ready invited as promotion for her own cosplay modeling career so Riko was invited.

Riko and Momoi had been swept off their feet by two guys, off in the corner of the large karaoke room. Kise was wildly singing a off-beat anime theme song for a dare. Blue exorcist opening one full version or something is what Aomine remembered of it. But whether or not he knew what the man was singing he still hovered protectively over Kise. From the moment they'd started going out Kise made no first move to introduce Aomine as his boyfriend, causing guys and girls alike to unmercifully hit on him which is why Aomine guarded Kise.

Midorima and Kagami both weren't really interested in the girls, though neither accepted the acknowledgement that they just didn't like girls at all. "Ah, is it too late to invite Kuroko?" Kagami sighed, leaning back. He crossed two muscular arms behind his back, leaning his head back into them. He himself wasn't aware of all the glances from the females all of them couldn't help but glance at the result of blood sweat and tears. Though Momoi, Riko and Rin were exceptions- they were all quite busy. Rin, clad in a blue militiant uniform like thing, her hair clipped back into a small flair and dyed blonde was making jokes about all the female officers being required to wear tiny miniskirts and somebody named Roy suggesting i and every once in a while trying to explain she was Risa Hawk-something- Kagami didn't remember the full last name. Momoi and Riko were of course mingling with two college boys.

"I would've invited Takao... But have you noticed the amount of time he spends with Kuroko suddenly?" Midorima took off his glasses, wiping them off before putting them back on his face. "I have. But it's nit like it isn't normal to date the people you like...they always meet at night. I wonder if they go to love hotels. Kise and Aomine haven't done_ it _yet...I wonder if Takao and Kuro-" Kagami was interrupted by a hand meeting his face- leaving a sharp sting as a result. Though the actual sound was drowned out by Rin's surprisingly good version of 'Kagome Kagome' sung by Len Kagamine and Hatsune Miku. Though her singing wasn't exactly impressive, since the song wasn't at all hard.

"I... I really like Takao." Midorima looked off, a bit embarrassed about his confession. "I feel you.." Kagami trailed off but when met by a intense glare by his newfound companion he quickly added, "O-Oi! It's Kuroko I like not Takao!" and waved his large hands as a sort of 'I mean no harm' gesture. Midorima immediately stopped glaring, comforted by the thought that nobody was after Takao.

"You...don't really think their in a love hotel right?" Kagami asked, red and green eyes met before they stood, realizing that those two could be hooking up. "Hey, you two! Wanna go next?" Rin shoved a mic in Kagami's hand. "Aomine you wanted to sing right?" Kagami forced the mic in his hands, ignoring the protests as he and Midorima left the room in a hurry.

Midorima flipped open his phone to call Kuroko when he was stopped by Kagami. "What are you gonna tell him? You can't tell him your feelings now." Kagami said, a legitimate statement from his viewpoint. "I just want to see if I can tell where he is." Midorima dialed his number. "I've been thinking about something... with gay sex...I'd put my thing in Kuroko's ass right?" Kagami rubbed the back if his neck nervously being a virgin to the topic. Midorima wished he'd had water because only a spit take could of expressed how he felt right then. "We'll go by and pick up a book on the way to the love hotel now shh Kagami I can't hear it ringing!"

"That's because I already picked up." Takao shook, clenching his fist and holding back the tears. Midorima was on speakerphone so Kuroko was curled up into a ball, trying to rock himself into peace. "Why do you sound sad!? What's wrong! I'm picking you up from that love hotel right now!" Midorima said firmly, he and Takao on two ccompletely different pages. "W-what?" Takao asked, no longer upset or sad- all of that replaced by confusion. "Love hotel. Kagami and I were going to go by and get you after picking up a book but then... you're not at one?" Midorima blushed only slightly, a tad embarrassed about being wrong. "Idiot!" Kagami facepalmed.

"Who told you something like that? I'm at a friends house right now." Takao gave a nervous laugh, Kuroko then feeling a but embarrassed about his mini panic attack. "I'm sorry... just a bad rumour. I'll call you tomorrow." Midorima shut his phone. "That book?" Kagami said, walking forward and towards the front door of the large building. "Hn." Midorima answered simply. They soon ended up at the adult store, the old woman at the cash register rolling her eyes when she saw them.

"You two looking for a good gay sex manual and some condoms? I'd suggest extra large for the redhead and large for the glasses along with cherry flavored lubricant." The old woman said, her tone almost mocking. "Do I just look homosexual?" Midorima asked, both him and Kagami suddenly looking depressed when Midorima's face snapped up. "Hold on, I'm just large?" He asked, a tad ticked about the fact. "Just take the items. You highschool boys' homosexuality rates are just going up now aren't they?" She sighed, Kagami paying and waiting impatiently as the items were bagged. "What do you mean?" Midorima asked, a tad suspicious about the comment. "Two boys, look athletic. One has no presence and one is real playful. Always coming in here and getting manuals, lube and condoms. Kissing in the store and trying on outfits. Take my advice and find a nice girl or people will look at you like the freaks you are." The woman said, though her homophobia was ignored. Midorima grabbed the bags and began running towards Kuroko's house. He'd had a feeling this friend was Kuroko and he was about to stop everything once and for all.

When he got to the house before he could bang on the door Kagami pulled the key from under the mat, letting himself and Midorima in where they stormed in Kuroko's bedroom.

Takao and Kuroko gasped, they'd made a emergency plan fir getting rid of all the sex stuff but the emergency plan required a knock on the door. The bed was littered with condoms they'd investigated, sex books, different kinds of lube, edible body paint and even a dildo that neither had the courage to use.

"We can explain!" Takao spoke up first. "I don't want you ever going near that whore Kuroko ever again!" Midorima clenched his fists, enraged. "Oi! Watch it!" Kagami glared. "Sorry, I overreacted I didn't mean that. But Takao I have something to say." Midorima swallowed then turned away. "I like you." He pushed up his glasses. "I understand you're dating Kuroko and-" He couldn't finish when Takao's eyes got watery and he started sniffing. "W-what did I say?" Midorima asked, not knowing how to comfort the man. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Kuroko rubbed Takao's back gently. "I really like you too!" Takao wiped his eyes. "So all this with Kuroko?" Midorima crossed his arms.

"We didn't know how to do stuff like gay sex and whatever and Kuroko couldn't kiss very well so we we're teaching each other just incase we ever got to confess to you guys." Takao said, Kuroko covering the man's mouth quickly. "Kagami never actually said he liked me." Kuroko muttered under his breath to Takao.

"We ended up doing that too." Kagami gave a weak laugh, holding up the bag. "Shin-chaan!" Takao began rubbing his face in Midorima's chest. "Hey what did you mean by you guys? Kuroko likes Kagami?" Midorima asked. "Shhh!" Takao insisted. "No! Not at all!" Kuroko insisted. "That's gay, why would he like me? We're just friends right?" Kagami gave a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck once again. "Right!" Kuroko held his legs, looking down at the ground.

On the realization that the two shared mutual feelings Takao and Midorima smirked at each other. "Hey Kagami, c'mere!" He slid over to the man, gesturing for him to bend down. "Kuroko wants to know what size condom you wear for future reference." He said in a loud whisper. Both Kagami and Kuroko turned red. "He wears extra large, but Kagami weren't you just worried about if that would fit inside Kuroko on the way to the store?" Midorima said with his usual poker face.

"Eh? Ehhhhh!?" Takao said over dramatically. Both Kuroko and Kagami were flustered, trying so desperately to deny the accusations. "Honestly. Are you two gonna be happy like that? I'm not gonna force you but you two both know by now you like each other." Takao sighed before he and Midorima walked off hand-in-hand.

"So..." Kagami gave a nervous laugh. "Ah.." Kuroko looked off. "So do you wanna...give, ya know, _this_, a chance? I mean if you don't wanna go out we could just start with a date!" Kagami was blushing ever so gently. "Going out would be nice." Kuroko said softly. "Okay, I guess I'll get out your way now and all." Kagami sped off, locking the door behind himself as he sped off. When Kagami arrived at his house he began panting though he was in perfect shape. He'd never been so nervous in his life, he wanted Kuroko but he wouldn't know the first thing to do with a guy considering he still heavily denied any homosexuality.

_Oiii Diary-chan!_

_OMGOMGOMGOMGIMGONNAAAAAADIIIEEEEEEE_

-Takao

_Ah. I feel as if a weight has been lifted._

-Midorima

_Hello,_

_I might be in heaven_

- Kuroko

_Yo Journal,_

_...Yes..._

-Kagami

_Kise is probably angry _-Aomine

_Dear Diary,_

_Aomine wants to have sex but I don't want to..._

Love, Kise


	5. Midorima, virginty captured

Takao woke up slowly, shifting around slightly and groaning. Though he'd had a wonderful sleep, that being because he'd woken up in Midorima's arms, a feeling he'd gotten used to. They'd been dating a week and even if they hadn't really done anything out of the ordinary but sleep together- literally just sleeping- Takao was still happy. Almost happy. Takao didn't mind Midorima being open about their sexuality and them being picked on often, he didn't mind the lack of affection sometimes and he didn't mind how Midorima gripped on his hair too hard when they kissed. What he did mind was Rin, somehow the girl had injected herself in Midorima's life- the two often hanging out or chatting if they ran into each other.

Midorima himself woke up, reaching for his glasses. "Shin-chan..." Takao said softly, slightly blushing as Midorima captured his glasses. "Can we...have sex tonight?" He requested. "Eh? You're thinking about that so early in the morning?" Midorima asked, laughing just a little. "But we haven't done it yet. All we do is kiss... So I wanted to do more obviously." He said in a bit of a nervous bumble. "When we get home..." Midorima kissed him on the lips gently. "I'll make love to you." He whispered onto the man's lips before pressing his to Takao's.

That was one thing he loved about Midorima, probably one of his favorite things. The man spoke bluntly and honestly, meaning that when he said romantic things as if it were nothing he truly meant every word. Midorima wasn't romantic in practice or in places with too many people. That's why every time they went out Takao chose a location like a park or a small restaurant, or a movie at a time nobody would be there anyways. He did this in hopes if a few tender words and a gentle kiss.

Though Midorima wasn't always so tender, a soft kiss could easily of turned into a intense make-out session, Midorima carrying him outside and slamming him against walls or shoving him on the bed. Another thing Midorima liked to do was pin his wrists down while kissing. The man was surprisingly forceful. Though he never pushed Takao into things he wasn't ready for or didn't want.

"Wanna go to a art museum today?" Takao asked, standing up once it seemed like Midorima wasn't going to make another move. "Kise and Aomine wanna do a double or triple date type thing today." Midorima said, getting up himself and walking out. "Have you heard how things are going with Kagami and Kuroko?" Takao asked, walking out as well, heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on. Kuroko and him were still friends, but they'd ended that special kind of relationship. It was kind of a silent agreement. Though Kuroko wasn't very open about his relationship.

"Yep." Midorima walked in behind him, cutting the shower off. "H-hey what was that for!? And tell me then!" Takao reached to cut the shower on but Midorima came closer, pressing his body against Takao's. He reached out his hand and caught Takao's. "Bath. We have time so let's take a bath." He murmured before separating himself. Takao began running the bath, now nervous. He'd never actually showered or bathed with the other man. This would also be his first time seeing the man's dick.

"There is no relationship. The two don't touch, kiss or anything and Kagami pushes him away in school when he gets to close. Kagami isn't the least bit romantic and he can't tell if Kuroko is happy or unhappy." Midorima reported, dumping some of Takao's sisters bubble bath into the water along with something called a scent bomb.

"P-poor Kuroko." Takao blushed. He did feel bad, honestly. Kuroko was probably his second or third best friend since Midorima had moved up to his boyfriend. But he couldn't focus on the man's non existent relationship when Midorima was making such a romantic bath like it was nothing. "Yeah. You're gonna tell me if you're unhappy right? Hey where do you keep your candles?" Midorima asked, "Hallway closet. And I will." Takao said, Midorima disappearing then coming back with small fragrant candles he lit up after putting in various locations in the bathroom.

"Good. You can talk to Kuroko later on the date." Midorima said, turning off the water. "Right..." Takao said, watching intently as abs were shown off for his viewing pleasure as Midorima's shirt flew off. His heart began thudding as the man's pants went down, leaving him in just boxers. Soon the boxers came off, showing off that Midorima was well hung. Probably about seven and a half inches in contrast to Takao's five. Takao took his own clothes off in a hurry then jumped into the bath, trying to hide himself out of embarrassment.

Midorima lit a few candles on the rim of the tub before getting in himself. He pulled Takao onto his lap, leaning in the man and wrapping his arms loosely around him. "I really like you...so promise me if there's ever anything you're unhappy about that you'll tell me." He murmured. "I-I..." Takao looked off, "I don't like you being so close to Rin." He said, voicing his only unhappiness. "I'm just trying to learn the trick behind her ball. But she's really funny once you get to know her." Midorima said, taking a cloth and starting to wash Takao.

"She's unbeatable right?" Takao sighed. "Wrong. Aomine easily defeated her later on. Kise still can't win and that's because his ability is crippling. Someone else who wins is Murasakibara. Beating us that last time had something to do with Akashi because he was there when she beat us all. Though I still can't win." Midorima said, gently kissing Takao's shoulder.

"Maybe it's not Akashi entirely. Murasakibara and Aomine are solid, ya know?" Takao said, Midorima shifting slightly. "Hn?" He asked. "Well think about who wins. Two people that are pretty much uncaring. Maybe it's something to do with underestimating her or overestimating her. But do we have to talk about her right now?" Takao said, wanting simply to be in Midorima's embrace without _her _interruption_._

"Of course, my majestic Eagle." Midorima kissed his neck, sending shivers down Takao's spine. Takao had fallen in love with his nickname, though he was only called that in the tender whispers he received when they were alone. "I want you to make love to me now." Takao whispered. "Are you sure?" Midorima slowly pushed his hand down to Takao's member which was surprisingly erect. "You got horny?" He gave a small chuckle. "Your dick is rubbing against me..." Takao said softly. Midorima switched their spots, putting Takao sitting on the tub and Midorima over him in all fours. He went down, kissing the other man's neck.

"Oi Midorima." Kagami was standing in the doorway, cracking his neck. "Don't text me and tell me to come over and you'll leave the door open when you know you'll be doing dirty stuff." Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "Get the hell out." Midorima's own eyebrow twitched in irritation as Takao's face turned red. "Tch! The mood is ruined anyways. Just go to the livingroom, we'll be out in a second." Midorima growled, he'd completely forgotten that he'd told Kagami to come over yesterday so he could help him with his Kuroko problem.

"Kick him out." Takao whined, his eyes getting a tad wider and his lips being pushed out in a pout. "I'm sorry." Midorima sighed, quickly washing himself off then rising out of the bath. Not to much longer Kagami was seated on a couch opposite from the loveseat Midorima was sitting on, clad in a v-neck, collared shirt, tie and some jeans. Takao in a pair of shorts and a tee, the smaller male seated beside his partner- snuggled in close to the man.

"I always get nervous and blow Kuroko off so our relationship hasn't changed from being friends." Kagami said, his palms on his knees and his face down. "You interrupted me for that?" Midorima's face flat with traces of annoyance evident.

"Ehhhh!?" Kagami looked up from his knees. "Wait wait, the problem is it doesn't seem like he cares." The red haired male added quickly, looking at the happy couple with a determined face. "Well that's tough." Midorima sighed, looking off to the side in thought.

"Not really." Takao spoke quietly, seeing as he was the submissive partner to someone who rarely showed affection as well he could understand Kuroko. Once a pair of red and green eyes were turned to him he began speaking again. "He's pretending like he's happy so he won't be a bother. Just bring him some chocolate or something and try to be more affectionate. All of this is your fault. How hard is it to show some affection every once in a-" Takao stopped once he realized how high and fast his voice was. "While..." He finished off the statement slowly.

"I thought you two had the perfect relationship." Kagami sounded as if he were personally hurt by the fact that they didn't. Like he'd been misled or lied to. "We do. I was just getting worked up because Kuroko is my friend." Takao lied easily which set Midorima's tense shoulders to rest. "Thank you. I think I know what I need to do." Kagami stood, running out.

"Hey! Don't forget the date thing planned for today!" Midorima called out to Kagami. "I don't wanna sit around in a tuxedo looking at stuff random people painted." Kagami backed up so he could look at Midorima. "The way I'm dressed is fine. Just look nice, and dress Kuroko up as a female." The glasses adorned man said as if his last six words were normal.

"Eh?" Takao and Kagami tilted their heads to the side. Midorima sighed like it was a trouble to elaborate. But the man was always a man of few words. "The owners are anti homosexual and you have to bring a date. He already has a small frame, it won't be hard." Midorima said, standing up to walk Kagami to the door. "I'm surprised Takao agreed so easily." Kagami gave a chuckle before leaving.

"I absolutely in no since of the word agreed! I'll be angry at you if you make me dress up!" Takao shouted.

Three hours later he had on a sweater dress, some thick stockings to hide his leg muscles, winter boots and his hair had extensions into a side ponytail and on top of all that was at the musem standing behind Midorima like good arm candy as he politely talked. Kuroko was dressed in a regular sweater and skinny jeans, his hair simply straightened out which made him appear like a female without much effort. Kise had gone all out with fake boobs, waist length hair, a dress that hit the floor and heels.

"Kuroko, psst." Takao's voice was lowered considerably. "It's Kiriko." Kuroko corrected him in the same hushed tone. "Kisa, Kiriko, Tanako who cares. Come to the bathroom with me." Takao grabbed Kuroko by the arm and started tugging. When Kise noticed he followed. The three sitting down in the bathrooms lobby.

Plush velvet benches held their weight as waiters dressed elegantly brought champagne. The boys taking the drinks and pretending to sip on it but pouring it out in a nearby potted plant when nobody was looking.

"Kuroko... Kagami came over today." Takao said, looking over at the male to find he was... "UWAAAHHH!?" Takao jumped, he could always see Kuroko and suddenly he'd lost the man. "He came over?" Kuroko asked, Takao once again jumping after noticing Kuroko and Kise had simply switched places.

"Yes. He does care about you... He came to ask for relationship advice. He assumed Midorima and I have the perfect relationship. But I guess that's you and Aomine right?" Takao sighed, relaxing back against the wall and shifting his eyes to Kise who's eyes were averted to the side. His blonde hair dipped down to give a light covering to the orbs of yellow.

"I suppose." He gave out in a small sigh, stretching his facial muscles by lifting his eyebrows as high as they could go then blinking a few times before looking up in the air. "Sounds more like a no to me..." Takao looked over at the bored looking Aomine before directing his gaze to Kise. "He's getting irritated because I don't wanna have sex with him. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything but I mean... I don't want him to fuck me then just be done with it you know? I mean I've seen the way Midorima and Kagami acts with you guys and Midorima is obviously in love with you he just has a fucky personality... Kagami is just a idiot who's scared of getting made fun of for being gay. Aomine... He's told me he loves me and he's always affectionate but... I never say I love you back because..." Kise took a pause, looking down once before looking back up at the suddenly familiar ceiling.

"I'm scared that it'll ruin everything." He admitted, feeling girly or less of a man for the fear. "That's silly. Go tell him you love him later on. I'm sure he'll blush red like a tomato." Takao patted him on the back as a reassurance. "But if we have sex who's dick is going where!?" Kise's face went into a more playful and lighthearted version of worry. "Huh?" Takao and Kuroko tilted their heads, never really putting any thought to the subject.

"Midorima is going in me... I mean he always takes on the... you know...dominant role." Takao scratched his head. "I um... we could take turns I suppose?" Kuroko's face was red and he was looking down at the ground, his thumbs rubbing up against each other in a clear display of embarrassment and nervousness on the topic.

"What are you four ladies doing sitting around?" A man approached them, all four men nerve racked about being approached since they were infact men. "Ah... standing is tiring?" Kise said, unable to part his eyes from the man in fear of being caught. About six other men joined him as the original one laughed appreciatively.

"My name is Arashi. Would you care to talk in a more private setting?" He asked, walking closer to him. Two other guys made their selves comfortable sitting beside Kuroko or Takao. "So beautiful, how would you feel about letting me steal your number?" A guy blew in Takao's ear. "Hey! Hey!" Takao let out a nervous laugh, moving his hands in a x motion. "I'm dating someone so sorry?" He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Who cares?" The man gripped his arm a bit roughly, trying to get him up. When a second man hand his arm he opened his mouth to scream out Midorima's name but two fingers were shoved in his mouth so he couldn't. He started to wonder why nobody could see but their was a wall of men covering them so nobody could see what was happening.

Suddenly some blue hair broke through the wall, Takao's eyes darted to the side where Kise was being swept off his feet. Kise's heart was pounding, he couldn't fight back and risk being found out as a male. But when he heard a familiar gruff voice calling out to him his face lit up. He was soon swept into the man's arms and once secure Aomine turned to the two other boys he'd begun to see as friend's. There were guys gripping at him and trying to move him but after weighing his decisions he left with Kise.

A hand soon dipped into Takao's shirt, touching his nipple. Though meanwhile Aomine was walking up to the two casually talking red and green haired men. "You need to go get those two. I'm leaving with Kise." Aomine nodded his head to the large and inconspicuous man to man wall.

Midorima and Kagami nodded at each other, walking forward into the group and shoving a hole in the human wall. Midorima gripped Takao's outstretched hand, pulling him out and hugging him tightly. "Did they touch you?" Midorima patted him down as if that would help him find out. "Yes." Takao pressed his body into him closer, shaking without even knowing it.

Before Midorima could react he heard three people fall, Kagami standing over them. "I should kill all of you." Kagami cracked his knuckles. Kuroko ran out of his captors arms and behind Kagami, gripped the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry. I love you." Kagami said for the first time, now understanding why Aomine kept Kise by his side as much as possible. "I love you to..." Kuroko kissed the man's back softly.

Suddenly the museum went quiet and audible clapping could be heard. "Brilliant. Brilliant. Everybody that was good but whoever touched Takao was having way too much fun." A voice called. The attendants of the museum walked away and Aomine and Kise were shoved in by a security guard. Akashi was revealed, his red and yellow eyes shining and a amused grin on his face.

"What the..." Kagami started slowly. "I had a feeling that there was something going and I was right. I invited Kise here and warned him that gays were forbidden so not to invite any gay friends. I knew he'd invite all of his friends and have their homosexual partners crossdress. By the way Kise you look like a drag queen. I purposely had our three femboys get 'raped' ." Akashi made air quotations on the last word before continuing. "And bam. I've discovered every member of the generations of miracles is gay. Murasakibara stop eating, we're leaving now." Akashi said before walking off. "Oi! Get back here you bastard!" Kagami ran towards him with clenched fist. "Dummy." Murasakibara lifted him off the floor by the back of his shirt. "Dummy. Big Dummy." He repeated before dropping him and leaving after him.

Not too much longer Midorima and Takao were at Midorima's house. "Takao those assholes touched your nipples right?" Midorima asked, his face furious. "Yes...I'm fine now though." Takao said but his back was soon shoved up against a wall. "Shin-chan!?" He exclaimed breathlessly before his dress was pushed up and his nipples being attacked by the man's tongue. "A...hn! Stop! Stop!" He insisted, struggling away.

"Baby..." Midorima whispered, his mouth inches away from his nipple. "Please... I want you. I want to mark every inch of your body as mine." He said, kissing his stomach gently. Takao pulled his extensions out, letting them fall to the floor. "Take me... Shin-chan." Takao breathed out.

Midorima picked Takao up, carrying him to his room and putting him on his bed- Midorima on top. He pulled the man's dress and underwear off, his enlarged member being restricted by his pants as he undressed the smaller boy.

"Shin-chan... It's not fair if I'm the only one naked." Takao murmured, not being able to look at Midorima. He knew very well he was breaking the wait untill you can insert four fingers but he didn't care. Midorima quickly removed his shirt, throwing off all two layers then pulling down his pants and underwear. "Should I just put my fingers in dry?" Midorima asked, bending down to kiss Takao's nipples. "N-no! I have lube and condoms and other stuff under the bed." Takao pointed down there.

Midorima reached a slender hand down there, searching around then grasping some lube. He let some out on his fingers- pushing two in Takao and causing him to clench his eyes and legs closed. Midorima watched his reactions and only when his fave was relaxed did he slide in a third finger. After he saw Takao was comfortable with the third slender finger inside of him he took a deep breath.

He positioned himself at Takao's entrance, the fact they were exchanging virginities finally setting in as he applied a condom. He poured some lube on his imprisoned erection, rubbing it in a little before saying, "I'm going in." Midorima slowly pushed in the man, groaning at the overwhelming tightness."A-Ah! No! It hurts!" Takao cried out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please bear with it. It'll feel better later." Midorima murmured. He begun to slowly thrust into Takao giving out a grunt or groan with every thrust. "No! Ah! O-ow!" Takao let out, his eyes watery and his hands in tight fists.

After more of Midorima's thrusts suddenly Takao stopped crying out in pain. "Haa, ahn... It's better.. you can go faster. Ah!" Takao let out, every lewd noise uncontrollable because the despite the pain there was great pleasure. "Ok. Ngh," Midorima thrusted faster, looking at the smaller males erotic face as he did so. "I'm already gonna cum so early..." Takao moaned out. "Me too... let's cum together." Midorima grunted.

The room was filled with pants, grunts groans, high pitched moans, the sound of skin on skin and occasional 'ow's' or 'it hurts!'. Soon a louder than usual sound was released from Takao, a mix between a wail and a cry of pleasure. If anyone had heard it they would've thought the man was being raped. Cum came from his member, falling over the edges of the head and spurting out a little. Midorima felt this and reached his own climax. The condom had long broken explaining the sudden painful noises from Takao and his cum let out in Takao's ass. "These condoms... they're your size aren't they?" Midorima panted slightly as he pulled out. "Yeah... I didn't know who'd be on top.." Takao murmured.

_Kise just moved into my house. It started as a sleep over but now he's just living here... He sleeps in my bed then gets mad when I assume we're gonna have sex. Did I mention the idiot sleeps naked? _-Aomine

_Hello,_

_Kagami and I made out.. we were getting pretty hot and worked up and he managed to get two fingers in before I made him stop because it hurt. He's laying beside me in my bed now. I think what happened with Akashi really made him consider our relationship more._

-Kuroko

_Dear Diary,_

_Midorima didn't know he had his phone in his pocket and but dialed me. "Ahhhh take me Shin-chan ah ah it feels so good!" Was the suprise I got on my voicemail when I checked. I saved that voicemail. Now how to post it on facebook..._

Love, Kise

_No time, I think Kuroko is gonna let me stick my fingers in and maybe get around to fucking him._ -Kagaasdfgyujkl

_Dear insignificant being,_

_Step two of my conquest is done. Yes, I am short compared to the others. Yes, Murasakibara does fuck me in the ass and Yes, I do realize total domination in basketball doesn't lead to total domination in real life. But I am Akashi Seijuro and I do not loose anything. I'll have the generation of miracles at my feet in no time and I'll soon have convinced (blackmailed) them to attend my school. My first conquest step of utilizing Rin was a utter success. Though my cute otaku girlfriend seems to have problems with me rewarding Murasakibara with sex for doing my bidding. I'll have to fix this problem and start rewarding him with snacks instead._

Hail, your Emperor and Overlord Akashi Seijuro.


	6. Kise, love worth keeping

The snow had soon begun falling, calling for scarves and mittens. That's exactly why Kise was wearing a long and rather feminine grey trench coat, a bright red plaid scarf covering his mouth and trailing down his back and a grey hat. His face flustered from the cold, though only his eyes and nose were really visible from beyond the scarf. Though this didn't explain why Aomine, on his way to see Kuroko, had spotted him simply staring up at the sky filled with intricate white snowflakes.

Aomine didn't bother him when he was looking so beautiful, it would've been a waste. He took a picture of the sight, it being a once in a lifetime photo of the man he adored. He began making slow strides to the man who's eyes were watered over at further inspection. "I think... we should stop dating." Kise's gaze didn't change from the sky. His voice seemed so hollow and unaffected, as if he was uncaring of his words or the result of them.

"O-oi the only one who can break up with me is me!"

"I'm serious." Kise turned his head towards Aomine his gaze unrelenting. "I honestly thought you loved me. It was my mistake. By the time I figured out it was just my body, I'd already accidentally fallen in love with you too." Kise turned his head back towards the sky, ignoring Aomine's facial expression.

Aomine's dark fist soon collided with Kise's face, causing the man to fall right into the snow. "Hitting me because I didn't give you what you wanted? Go ahead, I don't mind." Kise said as Aomine yanked him up by his collar so they were face to face.

"You're such a conceited asshole. If I wanted someone cute to fuck I'd of been with Sakurai. That'd be a whole lot easier than dealing with your temper tantrums and mood swings." Aomine started, his voice evidently pissed. "I don't care about your ass. Yeah I'm a guy and I have needs but what I want is you to love me. I want to make love to you, not just fuck you. I would of still been content if you wanted to save yourself until marriage. I love _you._" Aomine let the man stand on his feet and brush himself off.

"I'm sorry but I still don't think I can make you happy because I'm scared that you might leave me if we have sex. Plus, we're rival schools and it's hard not to go easy on you but it pisses me off with you go easy on me." Kise sniffed, beginning to finally cry. "Shh," Aomine wrapped the man in his arms. "No matter what, you make me happy. Just move to my school and have all of my classes." Aomine murmured. "What does my schedule have to do with basketball." Kise looked up at him, Aomine making a annoyed sound, wishing Kise had just gone with it.

"Make love to me... Aomine."

**« KagaKuro »**

"He's not coming. Apparently Kise agreed to finally have sex with him." Kuroko read off from his phone. "So we can confront Rin and Akashi tomorrow, who cares." Kagami threw off his shirt, pouncing on Kuroko and tackling him to the bed.

"Kagami!" Kuroko gasped, though not protesting as the red-haired man began ripping off every inch of clothing he had. "Has your sex drive always been like this?" Kuroko asked, his pale cheeks having a small pink glow.

"Not really." Kagami said in a low and aroused voice. He then began licking the man's pink buds. His muscular hands traversing every inch of the younger man's body. "It's just that everything you do, every move you make. You're always seducing me." He said in that same low voice, for Kuroko Kagami's aroused voice was as if sex itself had a wave frequency and could become a sound.

"A-ah! Kaga... nh!" The sounds uttered from Kuroko's lips were Kagami's greatest turn on, he couldn't find any sound more enticing. He reached down for a shoe, throwing it at the light switch and successfully turning it off.

"Do me for...haa... ah.. hn! As long as you can last... Kagami."

**«« MidoTaka »»**

Takao panted harshly from the events that had just occured, his small but toned frame covered in a silk sheet. Midorima was panting as well, also covered in a sheet. Both boys a little worn out. They'd been going at it like wild animals ever since they'd woken up at nine thirty. Now at twelve Takao was too sensitive and Midorima couldn't get himself up.

Where they'd learned Kagami and Kuroko liked rough sex and Aomine and Kise, strangely enough, made tender love... Midorima and Takao did both at the same time. They didn't have sex five to six days a week like the other two either. Whenever Midorima was horny or in the mood, which was probably once a week, they went at it for hours. Midorima could be entirely insatiable at times.

When Takao couldn't take the lack of contact or was simply feeling lovey-dovey the two ended up making love to each other. It was usually only lasting half a hour- if that -but neither minded. Two days a week was fine with them. They were perfectly fine cuddling or simply kissing and touching each other.

Takao's breathing went to normal and he almost fell asleep, almost.

He felt Midorima shift and soon the man was on top of him, removing his glasses and looking down at Takao with lustful eyes. "This'll be my last round for today but," He started.

",I'm up, let's go again!"


End file.
